New students & a crazy host club
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: When the new students go to Ouran, they encounter the host club. What will happen? Will crazyness will start? Find your answer here! TamakixHaruhi and HostxOC's.
1. Introduction & meeting

**Funny:Yeah this is my first Ouran HighSchool Club. Hehe. Appearently I don't own OHSHC. Which sucks.**

* * *

**Hoshi POV**

"Hoshi. Hey Hoshi wake up!"I heard someone calling me. I grabbed the nearest thing & threw it to the random person who is trying to wake me up from my beautiful dream that is now destroyed.

"Ok let's try this!"

A loud beep rang in my ear.

"OW!Damn it, why did you did that?!"I demanded. Apparently my friend, Etsuko, tried to wake me up."It's time for school you Baka. Go & change already."She said.

She then left, & waited outside.

She wore a white button down shirt, blue bow tie, bright blue blazer, white plaid skirt, white ankle socks, & black Mary Jane shoes. She has ocean blue eyes, black shoulder length hair, peach skin, & wearing her beige colored hat.

"Oh right. What time is it?"I asked while changing."It's 7:00. Be happy I woke in time, my dear."She said outside of the room.

She always calls us 'Dear' for unknown reasons. Etsuko can also be dirty minded, or what she might call it, a 'Imaginary' mind as well, much to my annoyance. But then again, it's amusing as well.

After I finished changing, I looked in the mirror. My uniform is the same like Etsuko, but mine is green version instead. I have emerald green eyes, medium skin, and have dark brown hair that gets lighter to the tip ends.

I started doing my hair in high, twin, pigtails. After I finished, I grabbed my black mini bag, my school bag, and my green head beats, which I placed them in my neck.

I wend to dining room, which I was greeted by my friends."Hey, Hoshi! What took you so long?"Asked one of my chibi friends, Édith.

My chibi friend, Édith, had golden blonde, razor cut, shoulder length hair, bright orange eyes, and vanilla skin. She wore a black blazer, white blouse, orange tie, black plaid skirt, brown ankle boots, and had a rose hairpin on the right side of her hair.

"Sorry Édith. I would've come earlier, but a certain someone woke me up from my dream."I said, eyeing Etsuko."Sorry darling, but it looks like you won't be with Sasuke."She said smiling, winking at me.

"Too bad that you won't be with Inuyasha anymore, honey bunches."I fired back.

"Hey keep it down! I can hear you all the way in here."Yelled Adena from the living room.

Our Ice Queen, Adena, had raven black hair that reached mid waist, very pale skin, and violet eyes. She wore a white button up, long sleeved, shirt, a purple sailor neck tie, purple plaid skirt, white knee socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a white head band.

"Hey guys let's go, we have to get early for school."Said my friend Zandra. Her uniform is similar to Adena's uniform but hers is magenta red. She had bright red, wavy, shoulder length hair, cyan blue eyes, and vanilla skin.

"Alright."We said, grabbing our stuff.

* * *

"Hey guys, how do you think Ouran Academy will be?"Édith asked.

"Who knows. Depends how our classmates are and the amount of drama."Said Adena.

Let me tell you why Adena said that. Back in our old school, there were drama in every corner. The last time there was one, we had to explain to the principal what exactly happened.

And since our school heard of Ouran, they forced us to enter as scholarship students.

For example, I have English & History scholarship. To me that's much more easier than Math or Science. Zandra has Math scholarship, while Adena has Science scholarship.

Lucky bitches. . .

Etsuko goes for Art scholarship. She is really talented at drawing and painting, especially if it has to do with anime characters! And finally, Édith has Writting scholarship. She is really good at writing and editing, which makes me think that she will be a writer.

"We're here."Zandra said.

* * *

**Finally in Ouran**

"What,"I stated.

"The,"Zandra stated.

"Flying,"Adena stated.

"Fuck."Édith stated.

We all stared at the school. It's all pink I tell you. PINK!The uniforms the girls were using looked like yellow puffballs. Thank god we can't afford the uniform. Or else we would be dying. The guys uniform are better anyways. Blue blazer, black ties, & black pants is my kind of style than puffballs

"Let's go guys."Édith said cheerfully. She ran to some direction."Édith, wait!"I called her out. Damn her for running off.

* * *

**Édith POV**

I went off running towards the school entrance. Screw them if they don't catch up. I almost made it into the entrance until I bumped to someone.

"Oops. Gomenasai."I apologized."It's Ok. Are you hurt?"Asked the kid.

He was like problaby 5 inches taller than me. He had blond hair & big brown golden eyes.

"Huh?Oh no."I said smiling.

He is in my good list. For now..

"Mitskuni, let's go."Said a tall guy with a solid face. He had black hair & black onix eyes.

"Alright Takashi. Bye!"Waved the boy as he went in the tall guy's back, & left.

"Chibi!"

And they finally decided to catch up."Don't do that again dude!"Hoshi exclaimed when they finally came."Yeah what if you get raped by some random lolicon!"Said Etsuko out loud.

"Guys."Stated Adena.

"What?!"We asked."People are staring at us."Said Zandra.

They were right. Some were muttering & some whispering."Screw them then."Said Etsuko.

We finally reached to the principal's office. Zandra then knocked the door."Come in."

As we entered the office there sat the principal."Ah your the new students, am I correct?"He asked. We nodded."Well there some paper work you have to clear up. So get started."He said

* * *

**Etsuko POV**

"Dang, that was a lot of paper work alright. When he said a lot, he wasn't kidding."I said as I was massaging my fingers."You can say that again."Said Édith.

"Let's do some little exploring. I'm getting bored again."Complained Hoshi."You always get bored."Said Adena."So?"Asked Hoshi preparing for an arguement.

"Guys stop it already. Let's go see the school around already before you guys kill each other again."Said Zandra carrying Édith.

"Fine"They both said.

When we were looking around, I got to admit it but the rooms are big! I was stunned on how big they were. There were some students whispering & all that, but like I said, screw them.

Then we saw Music Room #3.

"You do the honors, Etsuko & Hoshi."Said Zandra setting Édith down.

"Thank you, dear."We both said.

As we opened the door, there were stinking rose petals flying out of nowhere. We started coughing until the petals cleared out.

"Welcome."

There were some boys standing in there, posing.

"And here I thought I was weird."Me & Hoshi muttered.

"Welcome princess. Tell me what's you're name?"Asked a blonde dude towards Hoshi. She started blushing a little.

"Etsuko!The blonde is flirting with Hoshi!"Exclaimed Etsuko.

Next thing we knew, blonde is in a emocorner, growing mushrooms.

Then a girlish looking boy came walking towards us."Sorry about Tamaki, I'm Haruhi."He said."Hi Haruhi."Greeted Hoshi.

"Mommy, who are these mean people?"Asked Tamaki. Mommy? A dude with black hair & glasses spoke.

"They are the scholarship students, Hoshi Midori, 15 years old, blood type: B, grade: First year. Scholarship: English & History."

"The second is Etsuko Kaneko. 15 years old, blood type: B. Grade: First-Year as well. Scholarship: Art."

"Third is Adena Lavender. 16 years old, blood type: AB, Grade: Second-Year. Scholarship: Science."He said writing on a black notebook.

A pair of twins & the blonde dude hid behind the sofa when they heard that Adena was AB."Le hell."Said Hoshi.

The glasses dude bagan speaking again.

"Fourth comes Zandra Lizotte. 17 years old, blood type: O, grade: Third-Year. Scholarship: Math."

"Fifth comes Édith Bellenger. 17 years old, blood type: AB."He said.

The three guys went further out."Just don't get into her nerves & you'll be fine."Said Zandra smiling.

"Grade: Third-Year. Scholarship: Writing. There were Supposed to be two more. Where are they?"Asked glasses dude."Yeah there was some mix up, so they will come here in some days."I said.

"Well that doesn't matter. Now, but I got a question."Said Adena."And what that my be?"Asked blonde dude."Why is Haruhi dressed like a guy?"Asked Adena.

The atmosphere changed. The boys expression changed.

* * *

**Funny:Dun dun dun. What might happen?Review & no flame please.**


	2. Trying to escape!

**Funny:Well second chappie is up!I don't own OHSC**

* * *

**No ones POV**

The host club members had a nervous look except for Mori & Kyoya of course."What do you mean Haruhi is dressed like a guy?Haruhi is manly as ever."Said Tamaki acting all nervous."No it's obviously that Haruhi is a girl."Said Hoshi as if she were a detective."How do you know?"Asked Tamaki.

"Well, for one your sweating."Said Etsuko.

"For two, your acting nervous."Said Édith.

"And for three, you just gave it away."Said Hoshi.

"Baka Tono!"Yelled the two mischievous twins."Well we cannot let you five to running around telling people right?"Asked Kyoya."Your going to rape us?Run Hoshi, Édith!Lets go while we still can!"Yelled Etsuko draging both Hoshi and Édith."Eekk!Let go of me weirdo!Your going to break something!"Yelled Hoshi as well.

Etsuko letted go of both girls and tripped. Well it seems like we all know what happened to Etsuko and the object.

_*Crash!*_

The girls and the host club turned around. The vase had crashed!"Well it looks like we have a problem here."Said Kyoya adjusting his glasses."What do you mean?It's just a vase..."Said Édith."It's not just a vase."Said both twins."What do you mean 'Not just a vase?"Asked Adena suspiciously."Well you see Ms. Lavender, well the decorations in the music room aren't cheap. Which cost 8 million yen."Said Kyoya.

"Which means..."Trailed off Hoshi to see were is he going with this."You guys have to pay for it by working it off."Said Kyoya. There was silence at first. Until...

"WHAT!"Yelled all 4 girls except Zandra. She just kept her cool, but was shocked as well."That means we have new toys as well, Kaoru."Said Hikaru behind Hoshi."It seems we do, Hikaru."Said Kaoru behind Etsuko."Try to make a move on me, I'll make Édith beat the crap out of you."Said Hoshi suddenly holding Édith out of nowhere."Yeah, no one creeps the hell out of these guys but me!"Said Etsuko.

"But for now we have to go to class. Byaz people."Said Édith draging the girls with her.

* * *

**In Math class with Hoshi and Etsuko**

"Well this sucks. We dont have Édith or Zandra."Said Etsuko gloomy while playing with her pencil."Nor Adena. And you know what else sucks?"Asked Hoshi."What?"Asked Etsuko."I'm in a stinking Math class!"Said Hoshi out loud.

"Ahem, Ms. Midori. We all know your new and all, but do you wish to leave the classrom?"Asked the teacher who we shall name Mr. Bob. Hoshi stood up."Well since you said, I'm leaving. Peace people and have a good day!"Said Hoshi showing a peace sign as she left.

_'Typical Hoshi.'_Thought Etsuko as she saw Hoshi left. Then she thought of something else._'Gah!Hoshi should had taken me with her. I'm stuck in this class and with this two creeps!'_She thought as she turned around and saw the twins looking at her every move. Luckily, Hoshi came back."Sorry forgot something."She said. She went towards Etsuko and dragged her away."Hahahaha!So long suckers!"Called out Etsuko.

* * *

**With Adena in Science class**

Adena was staring at the black board, while the teacher was teaching. While she was solving the science problems, she was thinking of something else.

_'Well now that we have to pay for the vase, how do we pay it?Unless... They are making us work as maids!'_She thought._'Damn it!Note to self:Kill Etsuko after school'_She thought.

While she was thinking, the door busted open. It was Hoshi of course!

"Sorry for interrupting, but I forgot something in here."Said Hoshi."Excuse me, but this is not a way to come in class!"Scolded another teacher who we shall call Mr. Rob.

"I know. But I have to get something."Hoshi said. She went towards Adena. Then dragged her with her."Hoshi!This is the third time your doing this."Said Adena while she was dragged away.

* * *

**With Zandra and Édith in History**

"Well this is boring."Muttered Édith while playing with her pencil. Her phone then vibrated.'Excuse yourself from class. Bring Zandra with you.'The text said. From Hoshi.

Édith turned to Zandra. It seemed that she had the same message. Then Édith stood up."Mr. Troll, I need to get out of here."Said Édith.

"Why is that student?"Asked Mr. Troll."So I can troll around."Said Édith dragging Zandra with her."Fair enough."Said Mr. Troll with a troll face.

* * *

**With the girls**

"Ok Hoshi, why did you dragged us here for?"Asked Adena some what annoyed."We have to get the hell out of here. We're going to Mexico and fresh our lives up. Etsuko, you will be Estefany Perez! Adena, your Margarita De La Rosa! And as for Zandra and Édith will be cousins Pepe and Patricia! We will work in a gas station and start a new life as workers!"Explained Hoshi with her crazy plan.

"Yeah but who will you be?"Asked Etsuko."I'm going to be Angela Torres!Now let's go before it's too late!"Exclaimed Hoshi.

"That won't be nessesary."Said Kyoya appearing out of nowhere.

"Wha?Crazy people appearing out of nowhere?What happened to normal society?"Asked Etsuko."Well, none other than that, if you try to escape, I will send my police from my family to search for you.."Said Kyoya with a smirk.

"Well that's didn't go like I thought."Muttered Hoshi.

* * *

**Funny:Well sorry if it's short. Review!**


	3. Knowing the new students

**Funny:Hello people, aliens, anime characters, etc. Well this is another chappie of the story. I unfortunantly don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hoshi's POV (With the Host Club)**

Just Great. And we we're about to escape from blondie, the devil's helper, and the demons twins from hell! Haruhi is a nice chick. So no insults for her. Well, after the devil's helper caught us, we've been in school all day. So we couldn't escape. Why you may ask?Well demons from hell we're watching every move. And even if we tried to escape, it's like they have a sixth sense.

_*Rriinngg*_

'Yes!'I thought.'Escaping from the twins and this stupid class!Thank you God!'I thought. I spotted Etsuko packing her stuff."Etsuko!"I tackled her to the floor."Whoa there, Hoshi. I know you like me, but I don't like you that way!I'm into boys you know."She snickered as she saw my reaction. I could feel my face warming up."You pervert!And I tackled you because we could get out of the hell hole at last!"I exclaimed getting off her. I started putting her stuff to her bag pack as fast as I could."Let's go!"I grabbed her arm, and started running out of the class room until...

"Not so fast kids!"Oohh, so close. I recognized the voices. It was the demons from hell. I tried to keep my cool on."What do you mean, not so fast?"Me and Etsuko asked."You're coming with us."One of them picked Etsuko up while the other one started to carry me.

Halfway through, I spotted Haruhi."Haruhi!"She saw me and Etsuko."Hey guys, what's up?"She said."Fine, thank you. Listen, can you tell the demons to let us down, please?"Asked Etsuko with pleading eyes.

"Senpai, why are you carrying Etsuko and Hoshi senpai?"Asked Haruhi.

"Because if we let them go, they'll escape!"Said Both twins.

"We weren't going to escape. But now that you mention it..."Trailed off both Me and Etsuko thinking a plan to escape. We were too busy thinking, that I didn't realized we came already.

"Hey, we're here."Said one of them. If I remember clearly he was eather Hikaru or Kaoru. I'm calling him Hikaru, since I'm too busy a way to escape.

"Huh? Oh right let's get on with it."I mumbled.

* * *

**Etsuko's POV**

As the twins opened the door, I noticed something. There were two guys in the music room as well. One dude was like Édith's height, but 5 inches taller. He had blondish hair and golden brown eyes. Was he even in high school?Anyways, there was another dude, but dang he was tall. He had black onix eyes and black spiky like hair. I checked on Hoshi how she was doing.

"He is so adorable..."Muttered Hoshi eyeing on the blonde kid. She tried to get out of Tweedle Dum's arm, but she struggled. I laughted at her.

"Ha! Now that poor kid won't suffer your hugs of death!"I said laughing at her. She turned to me and glared at me.

"What Tha hell did you said?"She said in a demonic voice."Nothing..."I said trailing off.

"Oi, why did you only took me and Hoshi?Why not Adena or Zandra or Édith?"I asked. Then I heard another voice."Good to know that you will give us up just to escape."The voice growled. I turned around. Adena was growling at us, mostly at me, Zandra had a worried look, and Édith was glaring at me. The hell?

"So why the hell did you bring us for anyways?"Groweled Adena. Damn, she's pissed alright."Well we have to know a little of my dear new daughters."Said a happy blondy."Oh don't you dare,-"But Édith wasn't able to finish her sentence because Kyoya Interrupted the 17 year old.

"Hoshi Midori, 15, born in Tokyo, is a Capricorn, natural hair color is black, but as you can see it's losing color from the tip ends, likes cute things, coke, and anime. She is known to be anti-social in her school parties."They all looked at her."What?"Asked Hoshi in a annoyed voice.

Kyoya continued."She is obsessed with Vocaloid songs, Higurashi series, Beyblade Metal series, is short tempered, also known for wearing her twin pigtails and the mini black bag she carries. She lives with one of the scholar students, who isn't here, also addicted to coke, and is half Mexican and half Japanese."Said Kyoya as he finished. They stared at her again."My mom side is from Mexican and dad side is Japanese. Well my mom's family is from Mexico but you know how things are."She said.

Then he went to my info."Etsuko Kaneko, 15, born in Seto, Japan, a Geminies, natural color is black, likes Manga, anime, and Spright. She is known to be a otaku and wearing the cap she is wearing right now. Obsessed with Vocaloid, Inuyasha, and anime. Lives with her parents and sister, draws anime images, been friends with Hoshi since middle school, and is half American and half Japanese."Said Kyoya.

"Same story as Hoshi."I said. He continued.

"Adena Lavender, 16, born in Houston, Texas, a Scorpio, Natural hair color, black, likes spicy food, beating up people who bothers her, manga, and Dr. Pepper. She has a short temper like Hoshi, known by beating up people, may use cold personality, and loves mint ice cream. Lives alone in a house, draws dragons sometimes, been friends with Hoshi since Middle School, and is a American."Said Kyoya adjusting his glasses.

"Damn you..."I heard Adena mutter under her breath. Sucks to be her. The Ice queen, who is very pissed off, seems like she is going to murder someone any minute now. I looked at Édith and Zandra. Édith was pissed, eyeing on everyone. And for Zandra, well, she had a worried look.

"Zandra Lizotte, 17, born in St. Albert, Canada, a Libra, natural hair color, red. Likes Vocaloid, anime, inuyasha, manga, and Pepsi. Awfully nice to everyone, hardly shows any bad side, likes to be nice, listens to music often, has a lot of electronics that was given from her cousin, and likes soda a lot. Lives with Édith, been friends with Hoshi since Middle school, and a Canadian."Said Kyoya.

Does he even stop for breath?

"Édith Bellenger, 17, born in Paris, France, a Taurus, natural hair color, blond. Likes anime, soda, junk food, being hyper, magazines, plays, and music. Has temper as the two girls, can be a little distracting, hardly pays attention yet has good grades, has a reputation for beating people, and is childish when she wants to. Lives with Zandra, been friends with Hoshi since Middle school, and is French."Said Kyoya.

"Did you really had to tell everything about us?"I asked."Yes. Yes I do have to."Said Kyoya.

"Ok, so now you know everything about us. Now what are you going to do with us?"Asked Hoshi."Because I really need to go home now. And I want to eat dammit!"She exclaimed, trying to escape one of the twins grasp. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

"Now, now, no need to be hurried. You'll leave after club activities are over."Said blondie.

"What do you mean?"Asked Édith, eyeing everyone suspiciously.

"Blondy means that he and this crazy people are going to make us work as maids."Said Adena, keeping her cool now. Édith freaked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DAMN IT!"Édith charged towards blondie. Fortunately, Hoshi and Zandra were able to catch her just in time."Etsuko hold Édith. Fast!"She yelled.

"Why?"

"Just do it damn it! And who has tape and rope?"Asked Hoshi desperately."We do!"Said the twins together."Then hurry!Help me tie up this tiny demon"Said Hoshi.

* * *

**No ones POV**

After tying up Édith, Édith was struggling to get out of the chair she was tied up to."Ok, so before Édith breaks the freaking rope and tape in her mouth, what's the catch?"Asked Zandra. Well since your friend broke the vase, as Adena said, you will be working as maids."Said Kyoya.

"So what? Its not like we're going to be wearing mini skirts or pink outfits."Said Etsuko.

"Well..."Tamaki and the twins trailed off.

"Shit."Muttered Adena.

* * *

**Funny: Well that's it. Oh, it's been bothering me how Katsumi, Hanako, and Ryoko names don't match of where they came from. So here are some suggestions so I can change the name of my OC's.**

**Hanako: ****Aimée Fillion ****Or ****Édith Bellenger**

**Katsumi: ****Adena Lavender ****Or ****Chantale Foster.**

**Ryoko:**** Ginger Stone ****Or ****Zandra Lizotte**

**Funny: Well that's it and Review!**


	4. Édith's day in host club

**Funny:So, since I didn't get any reviews of which name suited to which character, I decided to name Hanako instead ****Édith Bellenger, Katsumi will now be ****Adena Lavender, and finally Ryoko will now be ****Zandra ****Lizotte. So now that is settled, I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

**No ones POV**

"You know, I always imagined myself babysitting or something, but not working as a maid in a host club."Muttered Etsuko looking down at the outfit the club except Haruhi forced her and the girls dressing up in.

Etsuko was wearing a blue sleeve dress that reached her thigh, white dress shirt underneath it, white apron, white frills, blue and white stripped thigh socks, Mary Jane shoes, and blue bow tied in her neck.

Hoshi was wearing a green sleevedress that reached her thigh, white dress shirt underneath it, green ribbon, white apron, white frills, green and white striped thigh socks, and Mary Jane shoes.

Édith was wearing a tight orange button down shirt, puffed up sleeve, lolita orange skirt with white frills, white apron with ruffles, black buttons, orange and white striped thigh socks, brown boots, and white choker.

Zandra was wearing a tight red - magenta thigh dress, sleeves that reached to her elbows, white turn down collar, white apron with ruffles, white under skirt, red and white stripped thigh socks, and Mary Jane shoes.

And Adena was wearing a tight purple sleeveless thigh dress, black frills, black apron with ruffles, black turn down collar, black underskirt, black mini tie, purple and white stripped thigh socks, and Mary Jane shoes.

"I never thought I'd see myself wearing such outfit."Commented Édith."Says the lolicon who will probably make girls nosebleed."Said Etsuko."Can it Etsuko."Said Édith.

"Now I know how Shion felt wearing a waitress outfit."Muttered Hoshi.

"Well let's get out of the dressing rooms, because it's now or never."Said Zandra.

All the girls opened the curtains, where the host club were waiting for them. As you can guess, Tamaki was nose bleeding by seeing the girls who stood in front of him.

"Wow. I didn't knew the host club had a pervert in here."Said Etsuko."You mean someone besides you?"Asked Hoshi.

"Yes."Said Etsuko."How did you know?"She asked.

"Because I'm a magical potato. That's how."Said Hoshi."Oh my gosh, really?"Asked Etsuko amusingly."Yeah!"Hoshi said sarcastically. Then they were both interrupted by a certain glasses dude.

"Well, enough chit chat people, we have to open the Host Club."Said Kyoya clapping his hand.

"But you still hadn't introduced yourselfs."Pointed out Édith.

"Oh dear me! I must had forgotten! The The Devil types are Hikaru and Kaoru, The Boy lolita is Honey, The Wild type is Mori, The Cool type is Kyoya, and me, Tamaki Suoh, is the Princely type!"And as in cue, sparkles came.

"Why is there sparkles here?"Asked Adena. The girls just shrugged.

* * *

**Host Club Is Now Open For Bussiness.**

* * *

**Hoshi POV**

"So we just make the snacks and tea here?"I asked to Kyoya. The kitchen was very cleaned and organized. It was your avarege normal kitchen, but a little bigger. There were food supplies in the food cabinets, the walls were light pink, a cabinet full of tea, whitebtea cups, and there was a white refrigerator with cakes.

"Yes. Now you ladies better not destroy any things of the kitchen, or I'll have to raise your debt."And with that, he left.

"Damn you Kyoya."Muttered Adena.

"So how are we going to do it?"Asked Zandra. There was silence. A high pitch voice broke the silence."I got it!"The voice came from Édith."You know are we going to work?"I asked.

She nodded.

"We'll be doing the things we do the best at! Me and Hoshi will be making the cake, Etsuko will be putting the frosting in the cake, and Adena and Zandra will be doing the tea! It's simple."Édith exclaimed.

We thought for a moment.

"That isn't a bad idea Édith."Said Adena thinking over it."Then it's settled. We'll do whatever we do best at!"Exclaimed Etsuko.

* * *

**Édith POV**

I went towards both Honey and Mori's table. Let me tell you, if you ever work for a host club, be careful with fan girls. They seem to want to block your way.

"Here's your tea and cake, Honey senpai."I said giving him the tea and cake that me and Zandra made.

We're like pros. You just give us what ever ingredient or tea you have, and done! Just kidding. We're just good at making tea and cake.

"Thanks Édith-chan!"He exclaimed hugging me. I could feel my face heating up. No, no, no! Édith Bellenger cannot, I repeat, CANNOT, be blushing because a loli is hugging me. If I was back in my country and school and caught me, my reputation will be ruined.

"Awww! KAWAII!"

What the fuck? Isn't someone going to save me? I looked around my area for help. I saw girls being fan girls, a pokered face Mori, Etsuko and Hoshi taking pictures of me and Honey, damn them. And I saw a girl glaring at me.

She seemed to be almost my height, but taller than me, she had golden straight blond mid waist hair, she had even bangs on top of her eyes, ice blue eyes, she was wearing a blue ribbon, and the Ouran Girls uniform.

Again, what the fuck?

I haven't done anything to her. Yet she goes glaring at me? She should be glaring at Honey not me!

"Uhh, can you stop hugging me please, Honey senpai?"I said trying to get him off me. He gave me the puppy dog eyes look.

"But why? Aren't you going to eat cake with me?"He asked sweetly."Well. . . . One cake won't hurt."I said. He patted the chair next to him."Sit here!"He exclaimed.

I sat next to him.

Again, the girls swooned and screamed of fan girlness again. The girl was still glaring at me. How do I know. Because I feel it, that's why.

"Which cake do you want?"Asked Honey. There were three flavors; Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry.

Strawberry is the best flavor I like besides Chocolate.

"Strawberry please."I said. Honey was about to give me the cake until. . . . . .

"Aren't you supposed to be working, Bellenger-San?"Asked sweetly the girl who was glaring at me earlier. I could sense the anger in her voice. I smiled back.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about it! Sorry Honey, I will eat the cake later, kay?"I said.

Honey looked upset."Well alright then."He said."Alice do you want cakes?"Asked Honey. The girl Alice smiled."Of course. Thank you Honey."She said.

I went back to the kitchen and started helping Hoshi out with the cake. I've started wondering why that girl, Alice, glared at me.

Did I do something wrong or what?

* * *

Finally we had finished the job."Wow. I can't believe that it took us almost all day."Said Etsuko, buttoning up her jacked.

"I know right? Now me and Édith have to stay for all nighter to finish the homework."Said Zandra, getting her bagback.

". . . . . . . . "No sound came from Hoshi. I looked towards her. She looked a bit stressed."What's wrong?"I asked. She snapped out of it.

"Oh nothing. I just have to reschedule now. Again."She said, waving her hand."Well I'm leaving. See ya!"She left fast."What's with her?"Muttered Adena.

The thing i know is that she sucks at lying.

* * *

I went walking out of the gate from school."You and your friends should know your place."I heard.

"Just come out girl. You don't have to be hiding."I said, dropping my child's voice. Just like I thought, the girl from earlier came out."What the hell do you want?"I demanded.

"Let's just say that you shouldn't be in my way. Or you'll be paying the consequences."She replied."Really? I would love to see that."I said, getting amused by where this was going.

"Just wait and see."

Wow. I wonder how this game will turn out.

* * *

**Funny:Finished! Sorry if this was too rushed or too short. Also, why was Hoshi looking depressed? What happened? And why does Alice doesn't like Édith?**

**FUN FACT: Édith Bellenger either means 'Rich Battle' or 'Crest Shield From The Rich Battle.'**

**Funny: Well Fave, follow, review, and no flames!**

**Funny: Here is her pic that I made. Just get the spaces out. **

**https :**

**/ / sphotos - a . xx . fbcdn .**

** net / hphotos - frc 1 / 313473 _ 503093746418296 _ 686930613 _ n . jpg**


	5. Hoshi's day in host club

**Funny: This is what happened to Hoshi, but her version. So basically, part 2 to in day in being in the host club.**

**Etsuko: Funny doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. If she did, she would had made a season 2.**

**Édith: ROLLING!**

* * *

**Hoshi POV**

"Then it's settled. We'll do what ever we do best at!"Exclaimed Etsuko with a fist pump in the air. Everyone went to their working positions. I got to admit it, the job is kind of fun. Both Édith and me were working at the cakes, Etsuko putting frosting and decorations at the cakes, and Zandra and Adena were doing the tea.**  
**

We're so awesome.

Anyways as I finished the cakes, I gave it to Édith."Can you give this to Honey and Mori? Thanks."I said, giving her the tray with cakes and tea. She stumbled a bit at the tray's weight.

"Yeah, what ever."She walked out of the kitchen, stumbling a bit.

I was doing the cakes, until Adena interrupted me and Etsuko."Oi Hoshi, Etsuko. Can you give this to the twins? I'll take care of the cakes and frostings."She said going to our place. She gave us the plates.

The trays were heavy. No wonder Édith stumbled.

We were halfway of the damn kitchen. Why did it had to be so long?

"I'm starting to hate this job."Said Etsuko. When we got out of the kitchen, we were spotting for the twins table, since there were a lot of girls blocking our view. Then we finally spotted them doing one of their gay acts.

"Well here goes nothing."I said turning to Etsuko.

"I'm going to nosebleed sooner or later."She said."Well. Do it later, because we don't need your blood all over the twins snacks."I said.

We walked over the twins table."Here is your tea twins."I said, putting the tray on the table."Aww thanks. You guys are so adorable in those outfits we made you."Said Hikaru, almost getting close to me.

I just walked backwards. There is no way in hell he is going to get that close to me."Aww! KAWAII!"We heard yells from Édith's table.

"Do any of you guys got a camera?"Asked Etsuko."We do."Said Kaoru and Hikaru. We snatched the cameras."Black mail material."Me and Etsuko muttered, smiling. We went towards Édith, who seems to be hugged by Honey.

We started taking pictures of them. Édith spotted us and gave us a 'You're dead.' look. We just giggled.

We finally went back to the twins table."Now you people can enjoy your time now."I said smiling."What about our camera?"Asked the twins."We're keeping it."Etsuko said.

* * *

"Hey guys. I'm coming right back. I'm going to put the camera away in my bag."I said."Ok, but hurry it up."Said Adena."Don't worry, I will hurry."I said.

* * *

While I was walking down the hallway, to get my bag. I went towards the classroom, because earlier, if you people remembered, Hikaru and Kaoru kidnapped us, and we didn't had the chance to get our bags.

When I opened the classroom, there was no one. I began looking for my bag.

"Looky what we got here. A commoner in a school for the rich? Hon, I belive you're in the wrong place."Said a voice.

I turned and saw a girl. She was a bit taller than me, had dark red hair that reached past her shoulders, indigo blue eyes, yellow head band, and the Ouran girls uniform.

"Sorry if I don't look like it, but I'm a scholar ship student miss. If you don't like it, then just go on with your life. I'm not here to bother you."I said glaring at her.

She glared back."People like you shouldn't be here you know. Why don't you and your little friends leave while you still have the chance?"She said walking towards me."What if we don't want to?"I asked. She wore a devilish smile.

"Then I guess we have to convince you to get out."She said. I was about to question her until she tackled me to the ground. She rose her fist.

"That's enought Amaya Chi."Said another voice. The girl, Amaya, stood up and glared at the person. There stood another girl in the door.

The girl was the same height as Amaya, grayish black, curly, mid waist hair, bangs above her eyes, ruby red eyes, red ribbon that tied her hair up, and the Ouran girls uniform.

"What do you want, Kira Ai?"Asked Amaya towards 'Kira'.

"You do know that it's against the school rules if you attack the students you will get in trouble right?"Asked Kira."And I suppose to know that you don't want your family name to be ruined, huh Chi?"Asked Kira.

"Hmph. You're safe for now, Midori. Only because you got your ass saved. Until next time, Ai."She said leaving.

Kira frowned."You better be careful next time Midori. You don't want to be messing with the likes of her."She said leaving.

* * *

I returned back to the kitchen. I was working on making the cakes. I started wondering if Amaya will try to attack me again. I saw Édith work besides me.

I should be careful.

* * *

While the girls were talking, I started planning out what I should do if I see Amaya again. Maybe I should bring my tazer just in case.

"Are you ok Hoshi?"Asked Édith.

"Oh nothing. I just have to re-schedule now. Bye."I said leaving.

I think Édith will notice sooner or later of what will happen.

* * *

**No ones POV**

"Kira, I thought you hated commoners."Said Amaya. Kira smirked."Oh I do Amaya. But that doesn't mean I can't toy with them."Said Kira putting a finger on her lips.

They started giggling.

* * *

**Funny: So that's what happened. Now what will happen? Find out soon. If you want to see a pic of Hoshi, I have DeviantART account. Name is FunnyGhostXD.**

**FUN FACT: Hoshi Midori means 'Green Star'.**

**Funny:Well fave, review, follow, and no flames please.**


	6. Random Chapter That My Brain Thought

**Funny: This is a special chapter. The gang are planning to get something. But what? Find out in this chappie. I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Hey there viewers! Your prayers have been answered. It's the new chapter of 'New students & a crazy host club'."Said Etsuko appearing out of nowhere wearing her uniform still.

Everyone in the scene seemed to be their uniform as well. There was a pissed Hoshi, a low sugar Édith, a calm Zandra, a Tamaki freaking out, Adena being the sarcastic girl she is, a pervy Etsuko, a calm Haruhi, a blackmailer Kyoya, powered face Mori, worried Kaoru, and a happy Honey.

"Really? How long has it been since the last chapter?"Asked Hoshi, who was tied in a chair, along with Hikaru.

"I think it's been 1 day."Said Hikaru."Shut up! I wasn't asking you! Don't think I'm not mad at you of what happened."Said Hoshi angrily.

"Viewers, of you're wondering what happened, let's just say that Hikaru was a bit pervy today."Said Zandra, leaning on the wall chuckling a bit."Hey! It wasn't my fault that I tripped in the dressing room while Hoshi was changing!"Called out Hikaru.

"When you almost got close to her face? Sure."Said Adena sarcastically."Anyways, after Hoshi was done dressing, she started to attack Hikaru. Which is why we tied them up in a chair."Said Kaoru.

"AAGGHH! You demon, how dare you sexually harass my daughter! It's bad enought that you harass my precious daughters!"Yelled Tamaki dramaticly."Hey look at the bright side. At least Hoshi had her shorts and undershirt before she put her uniform on."Said Etsuko, trying to cheer Tamaki up."I guess you're right."Muttered Tamaki.

"You guys have to stop over reacting."Said Haruhi.

"Never!"

"Anyways back to the topic. How many people want the story to continue?"Asked Honey, while eating his cake."Including you, 8."Said Kyoya checking his laptop.

"Wow. WHY DON'T YOU VIEWERS ATLEAST COME AND READ THIS DAMN STORY?! YOU PEOPLE DON'T EVEN REVIEW!"Screamed Édith and flames showed in her bright orange eyes while she flipped the table.

Everyone clutched their ears.

"Can someone calm this girl down?"Asked Hikaru.

Zandra handed Édith a chocolate bar. Édith started munching the chocolate bar as if it was the only one in the world."Anyways I think a way of how to get the viewers attention."Said Édith, finally calming down.

"What?"Asked the whole group.

"Two words."

Édith walked down towards Adena."Uh, what are you going to do dude?"Asked Adena confused. Then Édith started groping Adena's breast.

"Adena's boobs."Said Édith finally stopped groping Adena."We'll just give what the audience wants. Girls, Adena, boobs, curves, drama, and make out scenes."Said Édith smiling brightly.

"Hey! You can't expose me when ever you like! I have rights too you know!"Said Adena. But it seemed like she was ignored."Exposing Adena? That's a great idea!"Exclaimed Etsuko.

"Hell's no. I prefer to be in a dark room with Kyoya himself than being someone's sex toy."Said Adena."Not dirty thinking girls."Said Adena.

Hoshi, Édith, and Etsuko frowned.

"I think that you should put the ball scene. Remember?"Asked Haruhi."Hmm. Maybe so. But we need interesting things going to go on the story."Said Etsuko.

"Hey, where's Zandra?"Asked Édith, looking both sideways.

"Guys! I just got the script!"Said Zandra gasping for air."I *Pant* can't *Pant* breath. . . . . . ."Huffed Zandra. Then she fell to Mori arms.

"Good Mori! You caught her! Now put her on the couch."Said Hoshi. Mori had put a fainted Zandra gently on the couch.

The whole cast except Zandra had read the script.

"Well this is good. I guess we don't have to go with our back up plan."Said Tamaki reading over the script.

"Oh well. Bye viewers!"

* * *

**Funny: Well this is just a random chapter I thought of. That doesn't mean that they are a cast. This is what my crappy brain thought of. You may notice some Higurashi Parody References from NyoDude. AKA, ZeroQDimension from YouTube. Well, review, fave, follow, and no flames.**

**FUN FACT: Adena Lavender Actually Means 'Purple Flames.'**


	7. Dance party plannings Part 1

**Funny: Well people. I just discovered that I have a orange named The Annoying Orange! Can someone do the disclaimer please?**

**Kyoya: FunnyGhostXD doesn't own Ouran High School Club. If she did, she would had made a movie out of it.**

**Adena: Rolling.**

* * *

**Etsuko POV**

_"I want to change the world_.

_Kaze wo kakenuteke _

_nanimo osorezu ni._

_Ima yuuki to egao no_

_KAKERA daite-"_

I turned off my alarm clock. Man, as much I want to hear the rest of Inuyasha opening, I have to go to school.

What? Don't you people have anime opening or music as your alarm? Or am I the only one?

Anyways as I woke up, I remembered that is spring now.

I took a shower, then started to change my uniform. Instead of putting my winter / fall uniform like yesterday, I putted on my spring / summer uniform.

My uniform was a blue button down shirt, white sleeveless opened vest, red bow, white skirt, white ankle socks, and Mary Jane shoes. I went down to the living room to eat some French Toast.

"Morning Sis!"

"Morning Melody. How's your morning?"I asked groggily eating a toast.

That's my 12 year old sister, Melody Kaneko. Unlike me, she has black mid waist hair, aqua blue eyes, two separate bangs that is on both left and right side, and has small high pigtails tied and the rest of her hair down. She has a white button down shirt, puffed up sleeves, big red bow tied around the neck, yellow buttons, red lolita puffed up skirt, black knee socks, and red Mary Jane shoes.

"Eh, pretty good. Hey listen when you move out, can I live with you?"Asked Melody."I don't know. Depends if the girls agree and we do all the complicated stuff, then I'll let you. Kay?"I said.

"Alright."She said.

I left the room, and the house. Time to wake up Hoshi. But first is time to call the girls.

* * *

**No ones POV**

Hoshi has been sleeping, very peacefully. But when our favorite blue - eyed friend decides to wake her up, this can't end good.

"Rise and shine my little green star! ! !"Shouted Etsuko through a microphone that appeared out of nowhere. Hoshi fastly woke up and clutched her ears."Damn Etsuko. Why the hell did you used a microphone of all things? It's bad enought that you use a air horn."Said Hoshi hitting her head.

Etsuko grinned.

"So you can wake up my darling."Said Etsuko."And don't hit yourself. It will make your headache worse."Said Etsuko.

After Hoshi took a shower, she changed into her uniform. Her's was similar to Etsuko, except it was green and had a blue bow. She tied her hair back to high twin pig tails and put on her head beats and her mini bag.

"Moring guys."Mumbled Hoshi.

"Wow. Didn't you slept last night or what?"Asked Édith, eating a muffin. Instead of wearing her uniform from last time, she wore a white button down shirt, puffed up short sleeves, plaid black skirt above the knees, white ankle socks, and Mary Jane shoes.

"Yeah I did. I think."Said Hoshi, eating a muffin.

"Hoshi guess what we're getting."Said Zandra.

The only reason she and Adena have the same uniform, it's because they were the only ones who remembered to put on their spring / summer uniform.

"I don't know. What?"Mumbled Hoshi.

"We're moving in a house for us only."Informed Adena, reading her book.

Hoshi started choking her muffin, she patted her chest very fast, and drank some water."How? What? Who?"Asked Hoshi."Well, you know how my cousin always sends me money? Since I've been saving up some money, we have enought money to move in!"Squeeled Zandra.

"Wow. Zandra hasn't been this happy since her cousin moved to another state."Said Édith with her eyes closed.

"We'll discuss this later. We have to go to school."Said Adena standing up.

* * *

"We're finally here!"Exclaimed Édith out of breath.

The group of girls had to hurry to the club or their debt will be raised by a certain host. When they opened the door,a lot rose petals flew.

"What the hell?! You people should put less rose petals damn it!"Yelled Adena.

"Is there a problem how we manage our club, Lavender?"Asked Kyoya writing in his notepad."What if I do, Otori?"She growled."Now, now, don't fight. We're here to work, remember?"Asked Zandra, trying to calm Adena down.

"Don't calm them Zandra! I want to see a fight against AB blood types!"Said both Hoshi and Etsuko." As response, they were hit in the head by Édith.

"As much I want to agree with you guys, our debt is going to be raised you idiots!"Snapped Édith."Édith is right. Now go change to your outfits please."Said Tamaki.

* * *

"Well, at least this isn't anything revealing."Said Hoshi looking at the mirror."Twins. . . . . . . . I hate to admit it, but this time, you did a good job."Said Adena a little happy.

"It's not that. We just needed something to match the tropical theme. We some how lost the original ones that we got you."Said the twins.

"I should had known."Muttered Édith. All girls came out of the dressing room. Édith was wearing a yellow tropical kneel dress, had white and orange flower graphics, orange flats, and a white ruffled apron.

Adena was wearing a tight purple tropical sleeveless shirt, blue and black flower graphics, white mid thigh skirts, blue flats, and black ruffled apron. Zandra was wearing a magenta pink spaghetti strap knee dress tied around her neck, red and purple flower graphics, red flats, and white ruffled apron.

Hoshi was wearing a light blue spaghetti shirt, green knee skirt, pink and blue flower graphics, white frills, pink flats, and white ruffle apron. And finally, Etsuko was wearing a light green spaghetti ruffled shirt, blue knee shorts, green and purple flower graphics purple, and white ruffled apron.

Hoshi and Etsuko started hugging each other."It may be good, but it's cold!"Exclaimed Etsuko. The shivering Hoshi nodded.

"No matter! It's time for the host club to open!"Said Tamaki dramatacly."Shut up."Said Édith.

* * *

**The Host Club Is Now Open**

* * *

"I still can't believe we're doing this."Grumbled Édith. She and Hoshi were doing the cakes, Zandra and Adena doing the tea, and Etsuko was frosting the cake."Did you had you're daily sugar?"Called out Etsuko.

Édith shook her head.

"Girls. Can we get the tes here please?"Called out Tamaki."Coming!"Growled Adena.

"Gotta go. Have to serve the idiotic prince."Said Adena carrying the tray."Well if you need me, I'm going to serve Haruhi."Said Zandra leaving as well.

When Zandra came to Haruhi's table, she almost tripped. Luckily, Mori was able to catch her."Huh? Oh thanks Mori"Thanked Zandra. Mori just nodded.

When finally Zandra reached to Haruhi's table, she spotted a interesting scene."You're even cuter then the rumors. I've made up my mind. I'm going to make you my new favorite."Said Kanako.

'Favorite?'Thought Zandra.

* * *

Tamaki ended up eating some ramen in his emo corner."Sir, stop eating eating commoners food. And come help us with the dance party planning."Said Hikaru, trying to get Tamaki's attention."Does it bother you that much that Princess Kasuga takes a liking to Haruhi?"Asked Kaoru.

"You shouldn't be surprised. Her illness didn't just started early."Said Kyoya."Illness? What does he mean by that, Adena?"Asked Etsuko, curiously.

"Let me say this in your language. It's like switching your favorite anime character."Said Adena."You know about the Host Illness?"The twins asked."Well, I did my own research as well. Like Kasuga changing her favorite host on daily basis."Said Adena, her voice showing a bit of pride."Just great. Another Kyoya."Muttered Édith.

"Last time she was with Tama-chan right?"Said Honey."Oh so he's upset because I took his guest from him."Said Haruhi finally understanding."No that's not it!"Yelled Tamaki."Dude, shut up."Said Édith rubbing her temples, in a very annoyed tone.

Yet she was ignored.

"Haruhi, I'm running out of pacience! It's time for you to dress like a girl!"Said Tamaki pointing at Haruhi, who had a 'WTF' face."How can you be so popular among girls when you yourself are a girl? Only the host club and the girls know your true gender!"Exclaimed Tamaki."She opted out of taking gym classes."Said Hikaru, appearing behind Tamaki."And the attendance numbers are mixed up so no one can tell."Finished Kaoru, who also appeared behind Tamaki, then left with Hikaru.

Tamaki started opening a chest."Where did he get the chest?"Asked Hoshi to Adena."I don't know, and I don't care."She said in a bored tone."Daddy. . . . . Daddy wants you to look the way you were before! !"He yelled at Haruhi, showing a frame of Haruhi in middle school."Woah, Haruhi had long hair!"Exclaimed Etsuko, amazed."But why did you cut it? You looked so pretty."Said Hoshi.

"The day before school ceremonies started, one of the children from the neighborhood got gum in my hair. It's a pain getting gum out of a long hair, so I cutted all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude."Said Haruhi, resting a hand in her short hair. Hoshi grabbed a tissue out of her mini bag.

"That was the saddest story I ever heard."She said.

"Is it because she had to cut her hair?"Asked Zandra.

"Yes."

"Girls shouldn't refer themselfs as a dude!"Yelled Tamaki in panic. Since Édith got annoyed by Tamaki, she did one thing to set him off."I'm a dude, your a dude, everyone is a dude."She said, hiding her amused smile by putting her head down.

"MOMMY! Haruhi and Édith are using dirty words."He said, crying dramatically."I'm sorry, but who's 'Mommy'?"Asked Kaoru."Looking at the club position standpoint, I guess I am."Said Kyoya. The girls started giggling."Sure, whatever you say 'Mommy'."Said Édith.

"Lesson learned. Never annoy or speak loud, or Édith will act like a bitch"Muttered Hoshi."Damn right I will act like one, unless someone gives me chocolate covered pocky."Said Édith. Hoshi got pocky out of her bag, and gave it to Édith.

"By the way, do you guys have any experience in social dancing?"Asked Hikaru toward the girls. Haruhi had a worried face, Zandra was reliefed, Édith was eating her pocky, Adena was a little happy, and Hoshi and Etsuko froze.

"Hoshi is not here. Leave a message after the beep. Beep."Said Hoshi, walking away slowly."Etsuko is not here either. If the bastard who is trying to make me dance, leave a message. Beep."Said Etsuko, walking away along with Hoshi.

The host, excluding the girls, Mori, and Kyoya, made creepy faces.

"Meep."

* * *

**Funny: Well, this has been the longest chapter I've done. Well Fave, follow, review, and no flames!**

**FUN FACT: Zandra Lizotte means 'Defender Of Man Kind'.**


	8. Dance party plannings Part 2

**Funny: Well this is part 2! We'll see what happens next after Etsuko and Hoshi tried to escape and get to see ho the dance goes! Disclaimer por favor.**

**Hoshi: Funny doesn't own OHSHC. If she did, we would had our payments by now.**

**Etsuko: Rolling.**

* * *

**No ones POV**

"Are you sure I'm supposed to dance with you?"Asked Hoshi staring at Hikaru, wishing she would wake up from this nightmare. Hikaru sighted."No matter how much you would ask, yes you're supposed to dance with me."He said. Hoshi pouted.

"Alright then."She took his hand and started practicing. Hoshi started watching her steps so she can't embarrass herself in front of the 'demon twin one'."You should always look at your partner in the eyes when your dancing"Said Hikaru. Before she could complain, both Hikaru and Hoshi turned to Haruhi and Kanako on the floor. Hoshi took the chance to get out of Hikaru's grasp."I'm going with the girls, 'kay. See ya"

Hoshi walked towards Etsuko, who was taking pictures of Haruhi and Kanako."Hey Hoshi. Ho was between you and demon one?"Asked Etsuko, finally taking a break of taking pictures."Eh good. Until he told me to look at his eyes."Hoshi whispered quietly that only Etsuko can hear. She turned to Hoshi."Really? Kaoru and I were just doing the bussiness."She said, smiling.

Hoshi and Etsuko heard the door open.

"Hello, I've brought the tea cups you ordered."Said a boy named Suzushima."Ah. Thank you"They heard Kyoya. Then Kyoya, Haruhi, Suzushima start chatting.

"Hey Adena, who's the dude?"Asked Etsuko towards Adena, who was reading a book."That's Tohru Suzushima. He is the heir of the Suzushima family who do trading bussiness center around importing the tableware"Explained Adena.

Kanako then started giggling."Oh Haruhi you're so funny. But I can't blame you. He doesn't look like the heir of a first class corporation after all."Édith, who was paying attention to Suzuhima and Kanako and eating a big bag of Skittles, she could see sadness on Kanako._'I wonder if the rest of them noticed this.'_Édith thought.

After both Kanako and Suzushima left, Édith started talking."Hey guys I have a game to play. It's called Kyoya -Why -Didn't -You -Told -Us -They -Were -Engaged -And -Were -In -Love?"Said Édith crossing her arms.

"They were ENGAGED?!"Exclaimed the host club except Kyoya and Mori.

"Kyoya, how long had you known about this?"Asked Tamaki with a serious tone."About them engaged? It was a while ago since I didn't need the information. So I left it alone."Kyoya said.

"Why you. . . "

"Well then it's decided! We're going to help Kanako and Suzushima get together before he leaves for England!"Exclaimed Édith on top of a table."You realize you're on top of the table right?"Asked Zandra who appeared next to her.

"I don't give a fudge about it!"She said jumping, then jumped on Etsuko, who fortunately caught her."Dude, she's hyper again."Said Etsuko.

"Let her be. She'll calm down a little in three minutes."Informed Adena.

"And guess who's going to help us with this. Two words. Haruhi Fujioka."Exclaimed Hoshi with a mischievous look, making Haruhi shiver.

"Wow. I thought you were going to say Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Nope."

* * *

"Let's be glad the dresses that your cousin sent us was a fast delivery."Said Etsuko putting on a blue feather hair clip. She had a sapphire blue knee dress, puffed sleeves, blue choker, emerald green ruffles, blue feather hair clip, white tights, and dark brown lace ankle boots.

Etsuko had her hair straighten out, bangs brushing her forehead, faded blush, and golden hooped bracelets.

"Yep. I'm actually surprised that she gave us this."Said Zandra, tying her lace dress. It was a hot pink square neck, crossed spaghetti strapped bow dress above the knees, cap sleeves, pale pink pearl bracelet, white ankle socks, and black flats.

Zandra had her hair in a high pony tail tied with a black ribbon, light pink lipstick, faded blush, her bangs swayed right, and pale pink pearl earrings.

"I know right. And here I thought your cousin was mean, Zandra."Called out Hoshi, who was in the mirror, curling her hair tips. She wore a emerald green turtle neck knee dress, dark blue strapped bow, puffed sleeves, black tights, emerald earrings, and white Mary Jane shoes.

Hoshi, like always, had her hair tied in green ribbons, high pigtails, curled hair, faded blush, emerald necklace, and even bangs brushing her forehead.

"She is mean. Last time me and Zandra visited her, Zandra had to seperate us, and we ended up in the hospital. Good times, good times."Said Édith coming down the hallway. Édith had a yellow spaghetti strap thigh dress, orange strapped bow, orange choker, white stockings, and brown strapped ballet shoes.

Édith had her hair done in glossy curls tied in pigtails, brown ribbons tied her hair, her bangs swayed left, faded blush, pink lip gloss, and white pearl bracelets.

"So are we ready to go?"Asked Adena coming, hoping this topic will end. Adena wore a dark purple stand up knee dress, black puffed up sleeves, light purple strapped bow, black silk button up sweater, white ruffles, and dark purple strapped Mary Jane shoes.

Adena had her hair straighten out, tied in a high pony tail, faded blush, black eye shadow, her even bangs brushed her forehead, light purple ribbon, and golden hooped bracelets.

"Wait, Édith ended up in the hospital? Do tell."Adena heard Hoshi voice as Hoshi opened the door."Adena is right. Less chatting and more walking."Said Édith pushing all girls out.

* * *

"Wow. This place is sooo huge!"Said Etsuko, glancing around."I know right dude? I wonder if there is any sweets here."Said Édith."Hey, where is Hoshi?"Asked Zandra looking around. They finallly spotted Hoshi, who was staring dreamily a the chocolate fountain they had."Now is not time for chocolate!"Exclaimed Adena angrily. The girls then noticed that Édith was also there with Hoshi.

"There is always time for chocolate!"Called back Édith.

"Zandra. Get them."Ordered Adena with her armss crossed.

"Understood."

Zandra walked towards Hoshi and Édith, and when she did reached them, she carried them over her shoulders."Noo! Mi chocolate!"Said Hoshi in spanish, dramaticly weeping."Que le Zandra de l'enfer! Je veux que mon chocolat vous bon sang!"Yelled Édith in french, earning stares from the guest, but mostly from girls.

"Hey aren't they the new students?"

"Yeah, I heard they're working for the Host Club."Said some girls whispering.

"Wow, good looking chicks."

"We got a score"Said the two boys high fiving each other.

_'This is why I prefer to be anti-social in parties.'_Thought Hoshi._'I hope everybody rots in hell.'_Thought Édith angrily.

When they finally reached Adena and Etsuko, Zandra released Hoshi and Édith. But they couldn't find them."Where are they?"Asked Hoshi in confusion. Zandra suddenly pointed somewhere."Look guys. Over there."Where Zandra pointed Adena was dancing with Kyoya, looking a bit pissed, but Etsuko was nowhere found.

"Where's Etsuko?"Asked Hoshi. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. A hand was offered to her, and she heard,"May I take this dance?". Hshi looked up, and saw Hikaru standing there."Well?"Hikaru asked impatiently.

Hoshi nodded. She took his hand, and found herself dancing with Hikaru."Where's Etsuko, Hikaru?"Asked Hoshi suspiciously."Oh don't be worried about her. She's somewhere safe."Said Hikaru.

"Alright."

Hoshi was feeling like as if she was watched. She then started to glance around and found the girl, Amaya, glaring at her. She was dressed in a dark blue silk knee dress, white pearl necklace, white flats, and had a dark blue bow in her hair. Hoshi could feel her heart beating fast. Would Amaya do something again?"Haruhi needs your help. In the dressing room, Music Room #3"Whispered Hikaru. She nodded.

When she left, Amaya ook the chance to dance with Hikaru."May I have this dance, Hikaru?"Asked Amaya with a flirtious smile.

"My plesure."

* * *

**Édith POV**

Well, I left those two girls behind when they got distracted. The only thing I wonder, where is Etsuko? I should look for her just in case she gets into trouble. I started looking for Etsuko when I saw Honey, and he spotted me.

Damn.

"Édith-chan! Let's dance!"Called out Honey, pulling me towards the dance floor. We then started fast waltzing."See? Isn't this fun, Édith-chan?"Asked Honey sweetly."Yeah. I guess. . . . . . "I Muttered. When we danced, I spotted Alice on the other side, glaring. She wore a sky blue frill dress, white ribbon, and white flats. I glared back in a _'What's your problem?' _look.

"What's wrong?"Asked Honey innocently. I just closed my eyes and smiled."It's nothing, _Mitsukuni_."I said, calling his first name, which surprised him."If you're looking for Haru-chan, she is in the dressing room."Informed Honey.

"Thanks."

* * *

**No ones POV**

"My dear Haruhi, we're here! Time to help you with your what ever things we need to do."Said Hoshi brightly."Yeah. So we're going in right now!"When Hoshi, Adena, Zandra, and Édith entered, they found Haruhi already dressed in a pink dress, flower strap, and pink heels."Great you're dressed already! Now time to put make-up and that is it!"Exclaimed Zandra clapping her hands together.

"Are you sure, senpai?"Asked Haruhi. We smiled."Of coursse! Zandra is very good at make-up."Exclaimed Édith. Zandra got some make-up and started. A few minutes later, Haruhi had faded blush, black mascara, light pink eye shadow, and pink lip gloss.

"And it's finished! Good luck Haruhi!"Called out Hoshi when Haruhi tried to walk straight with her heels."My little girl is growing up."Said Etsuko who appeared out of nowhere."Dude, where were you!"Yelled Hoshi at Etsuko.

"You don't want to know."Replied Etsuko.

* * *

"Hey guys, what we missed?"Asked Hoshi going with the Host Cub."Haru-Chan just had her first kiss!"Exclaimed Honey."With Suzushima?"Asked Zandra raising a eyebrow."No, with Kanako."Said the twins."So in other words, there was a yuri kiss?"Asked Hoshi."Yep"Repied Etsuko.

_'Today was a good day'_Etsuko thought smiling.

* * *

**Funny: Oohh. I wonder what happened to Etsuko? Will things turn good? Well Fave, comment, follow, and no flames!**

**Translate: 'Noo! Mi chocolate!' Noo! My chocolate. 'Que le Zandra de l'enfer!? Je veux que mon chocolat vous bon sang!' What the hell Zandra!? I want my chocolate damn you!**

**FUN FACT: Etsuko Kaneko means 'Superior Joy Child'.**


End file.
